Noah Stilinski
Sheriff Stilinski, commonly referred to as simply Sheriff or Stilinski, is a supporting character on Teen Wolf. He is the husband of the late Claudia Stilinski and the father of Stiles Stilinski. As Sheriff of Beacon County, California, Sheriff has witnessed a lot of phenomena that could not be explained, but it wasn't until Season 3 that he finally learned the truth about the supernatural world within Beacon Hills. Since then, he has worked as an ally to his son and his supernatural friends to try to both protect them and the town at large from supernatural threats. Though he finds it difficult to balance his duty as the Sheriff and his duty as a "pack parent," Sheriff has managed successfully dedicate himself to both roles. Sheriff is good friends with Melissa McCall, Chris Argent, Jordan Parrish, and Derek Hale, and appears to have some romantic feelings for Natalie Martin. He is a member of the Stilinski Family and is also an ally of the McCall Pack. Early Life During his early life, Sheriff Stilinski served in the United States Army for an unknown amount of time. ( ) Once his enlistment ended, he returned home, becoming a Sheriff's deputy at the Beacon County Sheriff's Department, and marrying Claudia Stilinski, with whom he eventually had a son, who goes by the nickname Stiles. At some point in his marriage, Claudia was diagnosed with frontotemporal dementia, a devastating illness that caused her numerous ailments such as insomnia, sleepwalking, delusions, and an inability to tell dreams from reality. ( ) During his time as a Sheriff's deputy, Stilinski was tasked with investigating a murder of a young man, who, unbeknownst to him, was a Beta werewolf, causing him to have a run-in with the boy's Alpha, Ennis, who was extremely distraught over his Beta's death and who physically threatened Stilinski until he was told to back off. ( ) It was implied that Stilinski questioned Chris Argent regarding this death but ultimately had no proof to charge him with anything, not knowing that it was actually Chris' father Gerard who had killed the Beta after torturing him. ( ) Stilinski was so successful at his job as a Sheriff's deputy that he was eventually elected Sheriff of Beacon County, though he continued to personally investigate cases and go to active crime scenes. After his promotion, Stilinski was one of the police officers who found the mauled Julia Baccari in the Beacon Hills Preserve after she was attacked by Kali, another Alpha werewolf who had killed her own pack and attempted to kill Julia, her Emissary, to join Deucalion's Alpha Pack, though this, too, was unknown to Sheriff at the time. ( , ) His first case as a Sheriff was investigating the car crash that killed the female members of the Tate Family, including Evelyn, her biological daughter, and presumably her adopted daughter Malia, who was never found by assumed to have been dragged away and eaten by coyotes. ( ) In the early 2000s, Stilinski dealt with a stressful situation with Claudia when, during a delusional episode, she went up to the roof of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. When he found her up there, she claimed that she needed to get away because she was sure that Stiles was trying to kill her, and knew that Sheriff didn't believe her about this. Stilinski remained calm and reminded her that this was just the delusions talking and that Stiles, as a young child and her only son, couldn't possibly want to do her harm. When the young Stiles followed them up to the roof, Claudia once again accused him of trying to kill her and even lunged at him, clawing at him furiously until she was presumably stopped by her husband. ( ) In 2004, Sheriff was called to the scene of another car crash, where a young girl's car had overturned upon impact and knew she was about to die. Sheriff decided to stay with her and comfort her until she passed, but became alarmed when the girl suddenly squeezed his hand so hard he was sure she would break his bones. She then told him, "If you want to be with her, you need to leave now," alluding to Sheriff's wife Claudia, who had since been permanently hospitalized at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Sheriff, not knowing that the girl was a Banshee who had a premonition of Claudia's death and not believing that she could possibly know that his wife was sick, ignored this warning and stayed with the girl until she finally died. Afterward, he returned to the hospital to visit his wife, where he found the nine-year-old Stiles waiting sadly in the hallway and learned that Claudia had, in fact, died just as the girl had predicted. ( ) At his wife's funeral, Sheriff saw how distraught Stiles was at the loss of his mother and assured him that he would always have him, which is what initiated the even closer bond the two would develop as a result of being each other's only remaining family. ( ) It has been implied that in the years following Claudia's death, Stilinski skirted the line between recreational drinking and alcoholism with his fondness of whiskey, to the point where he was encouraged to limit his drinking by his fellow deputies. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= In Wolf Moon, Sheriff Stilinski and his deputies went out to the Beacon Hills Preserve with cadaver dogs after the emergency dispatcher received a call from a jogger who found half of the body of a dead young woman in the woods. While they were searching, Stilinski saw that one of his deputies and his cadaver dog had run into his son Stiles during the search and immediately identified him to the deputy before bringing him aside to chastise him for listening to his phone calls. He then assumed that Stiles' best friend Scott McCall was with him, which was technically true, but since Scott was having issues with his asthma and struggled to keep up with Stiles, Stiles covered for him by saying that he had elected to stay home to get a good night's sleep for lacrosse try-outs the next day. Stilinski called out for Scott, not believing his son's obvious lie, but when he got no response, Stilinski simply sighed in annoyance and ordered Stiles to leave while he and the deputies continued the search for the other half of the body. However, they didn't seem to have any luck finding the rest of the body, which was located on the other side of the woods, where, unbeknownst to Stilinski or the others, Scott stumbled upon it before being bitten by an Alpha werewolf. In Second Chance at First Line, Stilinski was spotted at Beacon Hills High School by Scott and Stiles as he talked to the principal. Stiles asked Scott to use his werewolf hearing to eavesdrop on their conversation, which allowed him to hear Sheriff inform the principal that he was instituting a town-wide curfew of 9:30PM for everyone under the age of eighteen as a result of the recent murder victim found in the preserve, whose top half had still yet to be found. The two discussed Derek Hale, who they believed to both be the murderer and the werewolf who bit Scott, and how they could possibly inform the Sheriff about his involvement without bringing up the fact that he was a shapeshifter, and ultimately decided that they needed to find the other half of the body. After the boys sneaked to the Hale House ruins and found the other half of the body buried in the side yard with a wolfsbane plant tied to a rope spiral (revealing that the victim was also a werewolf), they called Sheriff Stilinski to tell him what they found. Stilinski had Derek arrested and put in the backseat of his cruiser before leaving to talk to one of the deputies. Moments later, he caught Stiles talking to Derek in the cruiser and pulled it out before suspiciously questioning his son on how they came upon the rest of the body, leading Stiles to accidentally admit that he and Scott were indeed in the woods the night that the first half of the body was found. Sheriff, frustrated by Stiles meddling in his work, once again ordered him to leave, which Stiles did without question. After the lacrosse game that night, Stilinski met up with Stiles on the sidelines to update him on what he had learned, which was that the medical examiner had finally completed the autopsy on the victim, who was not only identified as Laura Hale, Derek Hale's older sister, but who was also determined to be killed by an animal and not a human. Since, as far as Stilinski knew, Derek was a human and not an animal, they were forced to release him from jail. In Pack Mentality, Sheriff Stilinski and his fellow deputies began to investigate the mauling of Garrison Myers by what they believed to be a wild animal, but who was really mauled by a werewolf. Scott, who had a dream the previous night in which he mauled Allison Argent in the exact same location where Garrison was found, was extremely concerned when Stilinski came to the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic with one of the dogs in the Beacon County Sheriff's Department K9 Unit, as he was still unsure if or how he was involved in the mauling and was afraid that Sheriff had made a connection between them. However, Sheriff explained that he was there so the dog could get his stitches out, as well as to give Dr. Deaton some files on the recent mauling to get assistance in figuring out who had attacked Laura Hale and Garrison Myers. In The Tell, Stilinski and Stiles were parked in Stilinski's cruiser, where they were eating fast food for dinner. Stiles protested when his father tried to eat his curly fries, since he was insistent that his father stay healthy, but Stilinski retorted that since he was carrying a lethal weapon, he would eat whatever he wanted. However, before they could argue further, the emergency dispatcher called Sheriff to inform him of a possible 187, or a homicide, at Video 2*C. Sheriff and Stiles then immediately rushed to the video rental store, where Jackson Whittemore and Lydia Martin witnessed the store's cashier, Leveque, being mauled by a monstrous creature, who, unbeknownst to them, was the Alpha werewolf. Sheriff Stilinski immediately had the area cordoned off before going to speak with Jackson and Lydia, who immediately demanded to just go home. Sheriff argued that Jackson had hit his head pretty hard when a shelf of DVDs fell on him and insisted that the EMTs should check to make sure he didn't get a concussion, but Jackson angrily called him a "minimum-wage rent-a-cop," which ultimately led Sheriff to let them go home. The next day, Stilinski went into Stiles' bedroom to ask him if he was going to be hearing good news at that evening's parent-teacher conference at the high school, and when Stiles asked what his definition of "good news" was, Sheriff gave him a look and stated that it was straight-A's and no behavioral issues. Before leaving for the conference, Sheriff stopped by the animal clinic to see if Deaton had made any headway on the animal that killed Laura Hale and mauled Garrison Myers and Leveque. Deaton, seemingly nervous about Sheriff's line of questioning, insisted that he wasn't an expert, but Sheriff reminded him that he was pretty certain the attacker was a mountain lion the last time they spoke. Sheriff then showed Deaton some of the surveillance footage from the attack at the video rental store, and though Deaton seemed to recognize the creature, he claimed he had never seen an animal go from walking on all fours to walking on two legs like that before. Sheriff seemed suspicious of Deaton when he changed the subject to the fact that he had a sick dog he needed to treat, but ultimately thanked him for humoring him before he left for the high school. At the parent-teacher conference, Stilinski met with Coach Finstock, where he immediately became annoyed when Coach seemed confused about Stiles' name; Coach believed "Stiles" was Stiles' last name, and teased Sheriff for naming his child "Stiles Stilinski." Frustrated, Sheriff explained that "Stiles" was his nickname and that his real given name (which was neither said aloud or shown in print) was Stiles' late mother's father's name, which led the conversation to become awkward. They then moved onto the discussion about Stiles' experience at school, and Coach informed him that while Stiles is a great kid who is very smart, he lacked the ability to focus and didn't take advantage of his full potential. Coach went on to say that Stiles detailed the entire history of male circumcision on his midterm exam, and when the horrified Sheriff tried to suggest that maybe there was historical significance, Coach pointed out that he taught economics, to which Sheriff's response was "Aw, crap." At the end of the conference, the growling of an animal was heard in the parking lot, and Sheriff, along with Chris Argent, pulled out his gun to investigate. When he was chasing down the animal, which was soon revealed to be a mountain lion, Sheriff was lightly bumped by a car and fell to the ground. In Night School, In Lunatic, In Wolf's Bane, In Co-Captain, In Formality, In Code Breaker, |-|Season 2= In Omega, In Shape Shifted, In Abomination, In Venomous, In Frenemy, In Restraint, In Raving, In Party Guessed, In Fury, In Battlefield, In Master Plan, |-|Season 3A= In Tattoo, In Chaos Rising, In Fireflies, In Unleashed, In Currents, In Visionary, In The Girl Who Knew Too Much, In The Overlooked, In Alpha Pact, In Lunar Ellipse, |-|Season 3B= In Anchors, In More Bad Than Good, In Galvanize, In Illuminated, In Riddled, In Letharia Vulpina, In Echo House, In The Fox and the Wolf, In De-Void, In Insatiable, In The Divine Move, |-|Season 4= In 117, In Muted, In The Benefactor, In I.E.D., In Orphaned, In Weaponized, In Perishable, In Monstrous, In A Promise to the Dead, In Smoke and Mirrors, |-|Season 5A= In Creatures of the Night, In Parasomnia, In Dreamcatchers, In Condition Terminal, In Required Reading, In Strange Frequencies, In Ouroboros, In Lies of Omission, In Status Asthmaticus, |-|Season 5B= In The Last Chimera, In Damnatio Memoriae, In The Sword and the Spirit, In Amplification, In A Credible Threat, In The Beast of Beacon Hills, Stilinski laid out a set of road spikes in order to stop Jordan Parrish from leaving town under the belief that he was the cause of all the recent deaths in Beacon Hills. When Parrish crossed the strip, his tires were shredded, and he was forced to stop the car, allowing Stilinski and Lydia to confront him. They both made their arguments as to why Parrish should stay, with Lydia assuring him that not all death premonitions end up coming true, and Sheriff reminding him that his leaving could be what causes the deaths to happen, since he wouldn't be there to prevent them. Though Parrish initially insisted that his nature as a Hellhound made him dangerous, he ultimately heeded their advice and decided to stay. In Apotheosis, Stilinski overheard Sebastien Valet asking for a man by the name of Argent at the front desk of the Sheriff's station. After receiving many texts from Stiles informing him that the man in front of him was really The Beast of Gevaudan, Sebastien realized that Stilinski knew who he was and reminded him what he was capable of doing. Sheriff pulled out his police-issue handgun and pointed out that his .9mm Beretta could do a lot more damage to than the muskets from Sebastien's era, but Sebastien called his bluff and threatened to kill everyone in the station if he didn't help him get what he wanted. Not wanting to put so many innocent lives in danger, Stilinski reluctantly escorted him out of his office. When Deputy Clarke saw that Stilinski had his sidearm clutched in his hand, she drew her own gun despite his protests that she let it go. Clarke aimed her gun at Sebastien and told him to freeze, causing Sebastien to partially transform into the Beast and start to attack. Both Sheriff and Clarke began to shoot at him as Lydia rushed into the bullpen to find out the source of the commotion. Just as Sebastien had knocked Clarke out and had turned toward Lydia, she thrust her hands forward and Banshee screamed as he grabbed her in a choke-hold with his clawed hand. Though Lydia's scream successfully threw him backward toward the entrance, she still sustained deep claw gashes on her throat in the process. When Hayden Romero arrived to visit her sister Clarke, Sebastien attacked her and forced her to lead her to the Dread Doctors' operating theater, giving Sheriff the chance to pick Lydia up and rush her to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital so Melissa McCall could treat her wounds. Some time after the Beast was defeated, Sheriff and Stiles discussed the events of the battle in Sheriff's office at the station. He congratulated his son on his part in saving the town and asked him if doing so helped alleviate the guilt he still felt after accidentally killing Donovan Donati in self-defense. Stiles admitted that it did, for a little while. Sheriff smiled before informing him that his heroism as one of the members of the McCall Pack, who protected the town from supernatural threats, was a perfect first step in his future career in law enforcement, insinuating that Stiles would be following his footsteps after graduation by coming a Sheriff's deputy. Personality Sheriff Stilinski is a strict and confident man. He's known for being tough and even a hot-head at times, though a very intelligent one with a highly-developed intuition, which is what makes him such a good police officer. His moral compass, code of ethics, and sense of duty to protect the innocent and what guides him, even if he knows it's better to lie, and his dedication to upholding the law is what typically keeps him from doing so. This caused him a great deal of internal conflict upon learning about the supernatural, as it was difficult for him to accept that the supernatural world existed outside of the law. As a result, he was forced to learn how to bend the rules in order to both protect the town from supernatural threats while also protecting the members of the McCall Pack and their allies, who essentially act as his supernatural police force, from having their supernatural identities exposed to the town. Physical Appearance Sheriff Stilinski is a tall, handsome middle-aged man with a lean, athletic build. He has short, light brown hair, slightly tanned white skin, and hazel eyes. He is typically seen as wearing his Sheriff uniform due to nearly always being on duty, but in his free time, he is seen wearing casual and comfortable clothing such as relaxed fit jeans and henley shirts. On special occasions, he has been seen wearing suits and ties, such as during the parent-teacher conference at school, or his date with Natalie Martin. Powers and Abilities As a human, Sheriff has no supernatural powers to speak of. However, he is not without helpful abilities; due to having been a former soldier in the US Army and currently being a Sheriff, he is highly trained in close-quarters combat and has a high-level of knowledge in weaponry, as evidenced when he used a powerful shotgun against the Oni and was able to identify Violet's necklace as being a thermowire garrote. He is also quite good at thinking on his feet, such as when he used a claymore mine that was initially used by the Mute to kill Derek Hale to blow up a Berserker who was threatening Mason Hewitt and Lydia Martin. He is also very knowledgeable when it comes to the law and how criminals operate, and is quite skilled in strategy and problem-solving due to his long career as a law enforcement officer and a soldier, making him very capable when it comes to solving the supernatural mysteries of Beacon Hills with help from the McCall Pack and their allies. This was evidenced when he figured out that Alan Deaton was being held at the First National Bank after finding the Celtic symbol in his clinic that matched the logo of the bank, when he figured out that Julia Baccari, the woman he found mauled in the woods years earlier, and the high school English teacher Jennifer Blake were the same person, and when made the connection between the Dread Doctors and their choice of teenagers to be turned into Chimeras, among many other instances. Equipment *Sheriff's Cruiser *Sheriff's Badge *.9mm Beretta *Crime-Solving Board Trivia * In Season 5, Sheriff Stilinski goes on a date with Natalie Martin. In an interesting twist, Linden Ashby and Natalie Martin's actress, Susan Walters, have been married in real life since 1986, after they met on the set of the television show Loving several years earlier. * Sheriff Stilinski has appeared in more episodes of Teen Wolf than any other parent character in the series, and has even appeared in more episodes than several of the main characters, such as Allison Argent, Derek Hale, Malia Tate, Kira Yukimura, and Liam Dunbar. Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Darach Sacrifice Victims Category:Beacon County Sheriff's Department Employees Category:Parents Category:Humans Category:McCall Pack Allies Category:Stilinski Family Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Needs Help